hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Bitter Pill/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any Whittleton Creek mastery unlocks. This is guide is just one of many different methods to complete A Bitter Pill. Planning Starting Location: Whittleton Creek Firearm: '''Any '''Equipment: Any (Disposable Scrambler or Electronic Key Hacker recommended) A section of this guide involves obtaining a keycard to open a locked door, but this can be skipped by simply hacking the door's keycard reader instead. Infiltration Once the mission begins, immediately run down the street until you reach Galen Vholes' Office on the other side of the road, the house with a lasergrid alarm system and four police deputies standing outside. Walk past the deputies and vault over the fence on the left side of the house, then jump down to the basement. Inside the basement is a vault, locked behind a door which requires a keycard to open. If you are unable to hack the keycard reader, quickly head upstairs and into the front room. The keycard will be on a table, next to one of Galen Vholes' aides, who is currently cleaning the house. For the time being, his back will be turned, so discreetly grab the keycard and descend back into the basement. Use the keycard to gain entry to the vault. Elimination With the vault open inside the basement, we can begin thinning out the guards within the house. Enter the vault and disable the security system. One of Vholes' aides will come down to investigate and attempt to turn the alarm system back on. Intercept and pacify him once he enters the basement, and dump him inside the nearby container. Eventually, the second aide will come to investigate; pacify him and hide the body as well. With those two guards out of the way, no one will investigate the disabled alarm system. Exit the basement from the garden and vault back over the fence. Climb up the pipe on the left side of the house to enter the upstairs bathroom. One of the police deputies will move between the stairs and outside the bathroom entrance; take cover against the door and throw a coin or fire a suppressed pistol shot into the room to lure him in and subdue him as he enters. Feel free to take his outfit and disguise as a Police Deputy, but the only person who will be fooled by the disguise is Galen Vholes himself, so it's not necessary by any means. Move out of the bathroom and turn on the nearby vacuum cleaner to distract the second deputy guarding the staircase. After he turns it off, subdue him and drag him into the opposite room and dump him in the closet. There should only be two people left in the building; Galen Vholes and Sheriff Masterson. Throw another coin or fire another suppressed shot to lead the sheriff into a position where he can be quickly subdued, and then eliminate Vholes before he exits the house and alerts anyone. Escape With Vholes' death, there should be no more conscious NPCs within the house. Simply walk out of the front door and head back down to the bus stop to exit. Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ 2 walkthroughs